


Really Have It Bad:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heating Up Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Crushes, Daydreaming, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dreaming, Dreams Come True/Dreams Becoming Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Ka Hakaka Maika'i (The Good Fight), Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kickboxing/Mixed Martial Arts Match, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shirtless, Shirtless Steve McGarrett, Sweat, Thinking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin realizes after the fight, He has it bad for Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, But do they feel the same about him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This starts my Heating Up Series, Read this, & Enjoy!!!!**Author's Note: Sorry, This is short one!!!!*





	Really Have It Bad:

*Summary: Chin realizes after the fight, He has it bad for Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, But do they feel the same about him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my Heating Up Series, Read this, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, This is short one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly couldn't really stay at the **_Arena_** for much longer, Cause the objects of his desires  & dreams, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett were looking so good, The Former Seal looking sexy all sweaty, & shirtless, while Danny looks so good with that white t-shirt hugging his compact & small body.

 

He took his bike to his favorite spot of the islands, & he was dreaming of finally getting what he wanted, Both of them in his life, home, & heart. He was dreaming that he was getting fucked, & taken care of by them, & he was doing the same to them, & he was loving having their cocks in his mouth, & teasing them, til they couldn't take it anymore. When, He was brought back to the present, The Handsome Native sighed, & thought to himself, "Never gonna happen", He really has it bad, he realizes, A second later, He started up his bike, & went back to his home.

 

During the celebration, Danny & Steve both noticed that Chin was acting a little weird, so they were concern about their love, teammate, & friend. "I think we should go, & see if he is okay, Danno", Steve said with a nod & commanding tone. The Blond agreed, & they paid for the drinks, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Kamekona, Agent Lori Weston both nodded, & told them "goodbye", & wished them luck on finding out what is bothering Chin.

 

Chin was okay to spend another lonely night at his house, As he pulled into his driveway, He was surprised to see that Steve & Danny were there, "Holy Shit, Do I go for it ?", he asked himself, as he was thinking on the spur of the moment, The Two Attractive Men motioned for him to come to them, The Native Lieutenant nodded, & thought to himself, **"Here goes nothing"** , as he went to his friends, teammates, & hopeful lovers.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
